Gabriel gets caught!
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel is caught doing something naughty by Castiel.


_**GABRIEL GETS CAUGHT!**_

Gabriel was summoned for yet another mission by the boys while Drade was gone on her own mission for a few weeks he had become their go to guy or archangel. Gabriel didn't mind usually but on this day he noticed just before they summoned him that he was slightly hard from not having gotten any in a while. Gabriel still showed up at the Winchester's hotel room but he shifted awkwardly in place as the strict fabric of his boxers and jeans started making him harder.

"So that's the about it, I'll discuss the overall plan with you when I get back" Dean informed Gabriel as he head out to the impala to go get some supplies at the store he saw about an hour back up the highway while Sam went to the library for a little research on the weapon to kill this thing. Once everyone had left Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief but he could wait till he got back to Drade and his hotel room to relieve his little problem so he decided to swiftly jerk himself off on the bed right there. Gabriel undid his jeans pulling them with his boxers down to the floor before sitting down on the bed Gabriel leaned back on one hand as he grabbed his now achingly hard length with the other, moving slowly at first then speeding up as the sensations got stronger, he flared his wings from his vessel curling them around himself a little. Gabriel bit his bottom lip as he got closer to the edge his hand working feverishly now then just as he was hitting that spot he heard the flapping of wings behind him. Cas had decided to drop in on the boys but instead he found Gabriel sitting with his wings curled around him clearly hiding something.

"Cas! Jeeze! Don't do that!" Gabriel stated with a jump

"Hello Gabriel, why are you in the boys hotel room?" Cas asked confused as he approached Gabriel.

"They called me for some help then left" Gabriel said as his wings tightened around him

"What are you doing?" Cas asked furrowing his brow in confusion

Gabriel's face turned red as Cas came closer trying to figure out what Gabriel was hiding.

"Nothing you need to know about" Gabriel insisted covering himself more as his still rock hard cock was leaking under his wings.

"Gabriel what are you hiding?" Cas asked pointing to his wings covering over him

"Nothing I said" Gabriel gritted out through his teeth

Gabriel could feel his cock throbbing as he sat waiting for his little bro to leave him alone to finish what he'd started. Cas was persistent though and knew all Gabriel's spots so he went over to Gabriel's back then reached between the first and second wings causing him to jump spreading them. Cas looked at Gabriel then down to where his cock was throbbing between his legs before furrowing his brow even more as if he was even more confused then before.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked again looking at his brother's achingly hard cock

"Your joking right? You've seen this much and you still haven't figured out what I'm doing?" Gabriel asked in confusion

"No, What are you doing?" Cas asked once more as he continued to stare

"Stop it! I was…um…wait, so you don't even know what it's called?" Gabriel asked curiously

"No" Cas responded simply

"I'm jacking off" Gabriel said bluntly to see his little brother's reaction

"Your what?" Cas asked becoming more confused by the second

"Yeah, Drade's been gone for a while so I ended up getting a little hard but do you blame me! I mean Drade is hot!" Gabriel admits causing his dick to throb as he thinks of Drade.

"So, how does it work?" Cas asked so innocently that Gabriel couldn't help but get an idea in his head.

"You've never done it? Have you?" Gabriel asked looking at Cas who looked away turning red slightly.

"I've never had occasion," Castiel states awkwardly

"Okay but you must have had some urges…" Gabriel says wiggling his eyebrows at Cas

"Urges?" Cas asks him

"Yeah you know a boner or 2?" Gabriel states looking at him with a raised eyebrow

"Is that what that is?" Cas asked simply looking down at Gabriel's cock again

"Yeah and so is that" Gabriel said pointing at Cas' obvious tent in his pants. Cas was suddenly beat red as he shifted away from Gabriel's gaze.

"Come over here and I'll show you how to take care of it" Gabriel said gesturing for Cas to come sit beside him.

Cas eventually complied but hesitantly as he sat next to Gabriel who pulled a wing around Cas' shoulder.

"Take off your trench coat then undo your pants" Gabriel instructed as Cas began to comply.

Once his pants where undone Gabriel instructed Cas as to what he needed to do. Cas reached in his boxers freeing his hardening cock blushing a bright red. Gabriel then grabbed his own dick at the base while Cas followed suit then started stroking it slowly until Cas got the idea. After a few moments both of them were getting close when Gabriel suddenly felt a finger slide over his slit causing his orgasm to hit him out of the blue with a cry and his head flying back. Once Gabriel had caught his breath he turned to Cas who was still jacking off next to him.

"Why did you do that?" Gabriel asked him still breathing a little heavily.

"I…just…wanted to…see what…would happen" Cas explained gasping for breath

"Oh you did huh, well then let's see what I can do for you," Gabriel said raising his eyebrows at Cas then crawling on to the floor in front of Cas. Before Cas could protest or ask anything Gabriel had stopped his hand and was taking him into his mouth. Cas' head fell backwards as his hands tangled in Gabriel's hair. Gabriel swirled his tongue around the head of Cas' cock then licked over the slit causing a moan to leave Cas' lips.

Gabriel hollowed his cheeks then started to bob his head causing Cas' head to fall back forward as he tightened his grip on Gabriel's hair. Just as Cas was getting to the edge Gabriel hummed against Cas' cock then stuck the tip of his tongue on the slit causing him to finally fall over the edge shooting hot cum into Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel swallowed as much as he could before pulling off of Cas' softening cock. Cas gasped for air as he came down from his high.

"It was good right?" Gabriel asked Cas wiping his face of the cum that had dribbled from his mouth.

"Yes" Cas agreed as he leaned on the bed

"Now you know how to please yourself and maybe even Dean" Gabriel said with a smirk

"Ye…wait what?" Cas stopped as he realized what Gabriel had said

"Oh come on I know you really want him" Gabriel smirked again

"No I…I…uh…" Cas trailed off, as he turned red again

"Ha…well now you can finally go get him" Gabriel stated just before spreading his wings and leaving.


End file.
